Love Sick
by Stavi
Summary: Naruto gets sick during training and Sauske takes him home to take care of him. Temptation rises. Lemon, Language, Yaoi SasuNaru


Opening: Um…I'm starting to wonder what I should put here anymore…

Warning: Lemony goodness, Language, Yaoi. SasuNaru

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did, I'd sell it on e-bay. Lol!...No I wouldn't.

--Love Sick--

Kakashi arrived over an hour late again and made another excuse. Something about, 'healing a dolphins inner needs', yeah, something like that. _'It's freaking winter! Where the hell are you going to find a dolphin?! In Konoha no less?'_

Sakura exclaimed, 'LIAR!' waiting for her chorus. When it didn't come she looked at the forlorn image sitting on the ground and leaning against the railing of the bridge. 

Kakashi took notice and went over to Naruto.

The blonde's eyes were half lidded and he had a faint blush on his cheeks. He was panting slightly and he had perspiration along his forehead. Kakashi bent down and was about to place his hand on Naruto's head before the boy's head shot up and startled the masked jounin.

"Are you alright, Naruto?" He asked as he re-approached his student.

Naruto stepped out of the way and smiled broadly, "I'm fine," he assured and did an amazing feat of strength by doing a back-flip and a good-guy pose.

Kakashi gave him a scrutinizing look before smiling; you can tell these sorts of things after knowing him for a good while, even with the mask. "Okay then, Naruto."

Truly, Naruto felt horrible. He woke with a throat as dry as the deserts of Suna, a nagging cough that took an hour to control. The blonde felt dizzy and light headed; he could hardly make it to the meeting spot. The nippy winds didn't help him; nearly knocking him over on more than one occasion. All in all, he felt weak and that didn't bode well with him.

Sasuke was listening to Kakashi explain that they were going to be sparring each other today. He ventured his eyes to his other male teammate. It was obvious that he was zoning out and probably didn't hear anything past, 'good morning'. He really did look like the sadder side of the digestion cycle. But if he said he was alright…

"Okay, Sasuke, you fight Naruto. The winner fights Sakura. Got it?" Kakashi spoke his orders.

"Hai," came two answers. The last one was a delayed, but over enthusiastic, "HAI!" after which, he ran to the training ground.

Once he got there, he turned back to face his team only to find them half-way there. "Oi, come on Sasuke. I don't have all day!" Naruto shouted with fake energy.

Sasuke was almost hesitant to fight Naruto. He didn't want to hurt him. Then again, in the condition he's in, he'd doubt that he'd hurt him. More like kill him. He felt the hesitance ebb away once he saw that Naruto was smiling brightly.

Sasuke made it to the training ground and took his position in front of Naruto. Naruto took a defensive position and Kakashi gave the word to start.

They ran towards each other. Sasuke jumped and stuck his leg out, ready to kick Naruto in the chest. Naruto saw this and put his own foot out, bouncing off of Sasuke's foot and pushing his body backwards in a flip landing on his feet. He stood there; unmoving and very dizzy from the flip.

Sasuke dived in for a punch. Naruto was looking right at him but wasn't moving. He was getting closer and closer but still Naruto didn't move. He was about a foot away from hitting Naruto in the face before the blonde tripped in place and stumbled forward, causing Sasuke to miss entirely and crash face first into the snow.

Sasuke got to his feet and prepared another attack. This time Naruto dodged by jumping high, into a tree. Sasuke followed. He rushed up to Naruto with a kunai in hand.

Naruto smirked in an all-knowing way, before saying a very serious tone, "There are five of you and one of me, so that means there is one of me."

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at this statement of extreme stupidity. That's when he noticed the light blush on his opponent's cheeks. He was swaying back and forth and Sasuke's eyes widened as he tilted back a little too far and began falling from the tree.

Sasuke jumped from the tree with very little thought and grabbed for Naruto's foot. He sent chakra to his feet and slammed them into the tree. Sliding down a few more inches before stopping, Sasuke took that time to get a better hold of Naruto by yanking his limp form up and landing, with a dull thud, onto Sasuke's chest. His feet found purchase in the tree and he began scaling down the rest of it.

Once he was standing on the ground again, he looked at Naruto's face. He was panting harshly now in raspy, uneven breaths and his eyes were closed tightly; he obviously lost consciousness between the time he fell and when they reached the ground.

"Geez, you're a mess, Dobe." Sasuke sighed and walked back to the place where Kakashi and Sakura were waiting.

Sakura gasped and ran over to them when she saw Naruto in Sasuke's arms. Kakashi looked only mildly surprised as he walked over as well. The pink haired girl started fussing over Naruto.

When Kakashi finally got over there he looked at Naruto for a moment before clearing his throat. "Sasuke, you will take Naruto with you and care for him. Practice is canceled for the day." After that he teleported away.

This seemed to calm Sakura a bit as she stopped speaking a mile a minute. She still gazed at Naruto worriedly, but then decided that he was in good hands.

"Get well soon Naruto. See ya later Sasuke-kun." She whispered so that she wouldn't wake Naruto up. After saying that, she ran off into the direction of Konoha.

Sasuke soon followed suit. With Naruto in hand (er, arm), he ran to the Uchiha Mansion; not caring who saw or didn't see. He opened his door a laid him down on the couch for the time being.

He went into the kitchen while Naruto rested and prepared some tea. Although he knew Naruto would protest to the fact of having to drink something so…not him, it would be better for him in the long run; especially with that cough he was displaying earlier while he was unconscious.

As the tea steeped, Sasuke took the time to take in Naruto's condition. He was breathing heavily, his face was flushed and he was perspiring; this led him to a fever. Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's forehead and quickly snapped it back. He was burning. Sasuke left to get a thermometer. Upon return he found the blonde curled up and shaking.

He went over to him and slipped the thermometer into his mouth. After a moment a beeping noise alerted him that the temperature was taken. He glanced at it and started to worry his lip. The screen flashed _101.6_.

'_Okay, relax Sasuke. What did your mom do when you had a high fever?' _He thought to himself.

Sasuke walked back into the kitchen to remove the teabag. If anything, Naruto probably liked strong tea, but not too strong.

'_Oh yeah! A cold bath.' _ The brunette recalled as he poured the tea into two mugs; it was good for him to occupy his hands when he's worried. Then he suddenly became very apprehensive. He realized that it would be somewhat difficult for an unconscious person to bathe himself. But after gazing at the shivering boy through the doorway, his cold heart strings started fraying.

As Sasuke carried his teammate up the stairs he thought about what Naruto meant to him. He indeed had a soft spot for the cheery blonde. Was that all? Just a soft spot? There was no doubt that the adorable package in his arms was attractive. His energy, his stupidity, his naivety, his smile, they are what Sasuke needs. They are what Naruto has shown him. They are what he found inside of himself. '_Mild stupidity…very mild'_ He chuckled at his thought. He was grateful to Naruto for opening his eyes to what he'd been blind to since Itachi took away his childhood. _'Not that I'd ever tell him that to his face.' _He mused.

After getting him into the bathroom, Sasuke sat Naruto next to the tub. He turned the tab slightly to get the chilled water flowing. As the tub slowly filled he turned to face the more difficult task. He took off the orange jacket and the black shirt. Without getting too perverted he removed the orange pants, but left the boxers on.

He picked Naruto up once again, relishing the feel on the other's skin on his hands, and placed him in the cold water.

Naruto shivered at first but then relaxed and welcomed the cooling touch. Sasuke watched as the blush started to recede and felt a relieved sigh escape him. He let Naruto sit there for about fifteen minutes, content just watching him. After fifteen minutes, he drained the water and carried Naruto out of the bathroom. He knew, though the cold water was soothing, it was also bad if you were to stay in too long.

Sasuke went to his drawers after laying Naruto on his bed. He grabbed a clean and dry pair of boxers and went back to Naruto. He tried not to look, out of respect for Naruto, and changed the boxers.

He left the blonde to prepare some food for when he wakes up.

'_Well, I'm going to force him to drink tea, so I might as well give him something that he wants. Yeah, I'll give him some ramen.' _He decided. _'It's close enough to soup anyway, right?'  
_

Ramen in hand, Sasuke made his way back upstairs. He walked in and set the bowl down along with the cups of tea; one for him and one for Naruto. He checked the dobe's temperature again and he sighed happily at the digits; 98.7. With his tea, he sat in a chair near the bed opted to just watch Naruto sleep.

He was really rather cute there. Blonde hair was resting in his eyes and splayed out on the pillow beneath him. Dark blonde eyelashes lay on tan flushed cheeks. Full, rosy, pink lips parted and breathing in a scratchy sounding noise, probably because of a sore throat. His body was curled up in itself and clinging to a pillow. Sasuke couldn't help but wish that he was in the place of that pillow.

The tea was starting to make him drowsy after a few minutes and his eyes were sliding shut. At least, they _were_, until he heard a moan. Thinking he was waking up Sasuke's eyes shot open but was unprepared for the sight. Naruto's form was on its back and arched off of the bed and his mouth was opened slightly. His hands were fisted at his sides, clutching the sheets in a white knuckled grip. Sasuke saw this and turned away in embarrassment; his mind unsurprisingly found its way into the gutter.

Another moan and shifting of the sheets forced his eyes back on the prone body of his comrade. Naruto was now on his side clutching his stomach. Sasuke didn't need to be the genius that he was to realize what was going to happen. He grabbed the trash can and placed it next to the bed. Grabbing Naruto's body he lifted him to the edge of the bed. Naruto rolled onto his elbow and retched a few times before throwing up into the trash can. Sasuke subconsciously rubbed Naruto's back to help still his obviously spinning head.

Blue eyes looked up at him confusedly. "Wha-what…? Sasuke?"

"You passed out at the training grounds."

"Oh." Naruto looked down, ashamed.

"Here." The blonde looked up again to see a ramen bowl in his face. He tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Eat. You just emptied your stomach so you must be hungry." Sasuke handed the bowl to Naruto.

"Umm…Thanks." He took the bowl and starred at the contents. Snapping the chopsticks, he whispered an 'Itadakimasu' and dove in.

Sasuke, while looking away, remembered that he brought tea with him and brought it over to Naruto. The younger of the two noticed this and took the mug gratefully and drank it all. He set the bowl and mug aside and starred at Sasuke wonderingly. The Raven got the hint and sighed.

"You're a teammate and I'm not that heartless." For some reason the look on Naruto's face saddened even further. Sasuke was puzzled by this for a moment. Naruto sat up and looked down at himself.

"Umm…Sasuke? Why am I naked…and not in _my_ boxers?" He questioned.

"Aa…well, you see…" Sasuke mumbled.

Naruto smiled and laughed. "Thanks, Sasuke." He coughed thickly after that.

Sasuke listened to his comrade cough pitifully for a full five seconds before sighing once again and grabbing some breathing salve in his medicine cabinet and returning.

He took a calming breath and exhaled. "Naruto, lie on your back." He commanded.

Naruto blushed brightly and it wasn't because of a fever. "I-its okay (cough), Sas- (cough) -uke. I'm (cough) fine."

Sasuke raised a fine brow and smirked. He approached the blonde in a sinister way and flipped him over. Naruto landed on his back with an audible _'thump'_.

"Wha-What the-?!" A sudden weight on his front shut him up.

"There we go." Smirk still in place, Sasuke opened the salve.

"What're you doing Sasuke?" Naruto choked out.

"Fixing your cough." He answered while he warmed the salve in his hands.

"But I'm (cough) fine."

"Just shut up and relax."

Sasuke ran his hands down the front of him. He rubbed the salve on Naruto's chest, the smell taking its effect.

Naruto was having a hard time controlling himself. He was worrying his lip thin to contain his moans. If Sasuke didn't stop soon, something might happen.

The Raven was so absorbed in his work and having this opportunity to touch his secret crush, that he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. It wasn't until he heard a moan that he looked up. He saw Naruto's eyes closed and his bottom lip between his teeth. There was an obvious blush there too and then he realized what he was doing.

And then he smirked as realization dawned on him.

Naruto was affected by what he was doing.

He continued until he couldn't feel the oily texture smoothing his hands along Naruto's chest. The menthol was taking its effect and clearing out Naruto's sinuses which were the main cause of his coughing.

During the whole 'experience', Naruto kept making small sounds of pleasure; mewls, groans, and choked down moans. He thought that Sasuke hadn't noticed, but he was wrong. Sasuke was in a very happy place and was grateful for Naruto nativity, because there was rock in his pants that any normal person would notice even if they were blind.

Naruto breathed in deeply and sighed happily, propping himself up on his elbows slightly he smiled at Sasuke. "Thanks so much Sasuke! I feel much better now!"

Sasuke himself didn't know what came over him but when he saw Naruto cute flushed face and after hearing those delicious moans, he wanted to hear them for a whole other reason. He pinned Naruto underneath him and before he even knew what hit him, Sasuke planted his lips over Naruto's in a hungry, needy kiss.

The blonde let out a confused mewl which was just enough for Sasuke to slide his tongue into his mouth. He pressed himself against the smaller boy, controlling the whole situation and taking advantage of the boy's confusion. Sasuke poured all of his emotion into the kiss, hoping that Naruto would return it.

Naruto was shocked, too shocked to respond even and just sat there, letting Sasuke kiss him passionately, but it takes two to tango.

Sasuke pulled away, completely disappointed with the lack of response and looked at Naruto's face. The same dazed look sat there and Sasuke was considering getting up and leaving until he felt a hand at the base of his neck. His eyes widened but before he could say anything his face was being brought down to his and soft pink lips were moving against his.

He moaned and pushed against Naruto, regaining his control. A battle of tongues ensued; both used dirty tricks to get the upper hand. Like caresses of sensitive areas, groping and biting, but in the end Sasuke won and Naruto submitted; he was far too turned on to care at that point.

The kiss was broken and Naruto put his hands on Sasuke's chest.

"S-sas-Sasuke? Wha-what (pant) if you (pant) get sick?" Naruto asked breathily.

"Then I'll get sick. I'll worry about that when the time comes. Now…" He paused as he got off of the blonde and the bed. Naruto made a sound of protest. Sasuke smirked and simply took his shirt and pants off.

Naruto looked at him expectantly and when nothing happened he growled and glared at Sasuke. Just because he was going to be the submissive didn't mean that he was going to make it easy for Sasuke.

"Sasuke, come here." Naruto ordered in a hushed voice.

Said Raven just smirked wider and stayed in place. He didn't know what he just started. Naruto smirked as well and trailed his hand down his own stomach at a leisurely pace. Sasuke's face slipped as he realized what was happening.

He slipped his hand into his boxers and gripped himself. The reaction was instantaneous; his breath hitched and he moaned loudly. He closed his eyes in bliss and panted harshly. Part of it was acting the other part was true pleasure at teasing Sasuke. It took all but three pumps before Sasuke went back over. He lifted Naruto and sat him on his lap.

He craned his neck towards Narutos' and lick up to his ear; he whispered, "I want you to feel even better…" He sucked on the lobe firmly, "But _I_ want to be the one to make you feel better." The suction lessened and Sasuke pulled away, a trail of saliva connecting from his lips to the blonde's ear. Naruto moaned at the husky tone.

He nipped the lobe and dragged his tongue down again. Dipping it into the center of the collarbone and the biting into the tender flesh.

"Ha…! Sasuke…" Naruto panted.

Sasuke lapped at it affectionately and continued down to hardening nipples. He covered one with his mouth and the body beneath him moaned out his name again and arched off of the bed.

Rolling the nub between his teeth, he felt something glide on his stomach for a second. It took him a moment, but was caught unaware when he felt a hand on his hardening member. He moaned when it started pumping him and looked into Naruto's glinting eyes.

That look burned him inside and he licked his lips as images arose in his head. The

Raven took the blonde's hand away from his now official hard-on and looked into the cerulean eyes that were clouded over with lust.

Sasuke latched onto Naruto's mouth and slipped his tongue in when he was allowed entrance. A moan escaped the blonde's lips as his mouth was plundered mercilessly, leaving his mind deprived of any rational thought. He locked tongues with Sasuke sucking it into his mouth. Naruto lost his control over him when Sasuke's tongue slightly tickled the roof of his mouth.

Naruto held Sasuke's shoulders and Sasuke's hand gripped the little blonde's waist. He ground down in Naruto's erection causing both to moan out loudly at the new sensation. They continued rocking until Sasuke became fed up with the fabric standing between the skin on skin contact. He stopped, Naruto whimpered quietly, but loud enough and Sasuke felt slightly empowered, though it was quickly forgotten when he was faced with his most recent obstacle; the boxers.

He almost literally ripped both of their boxers off; he was surprised to see that Naruto was almost as hard as he was. Then, he went back to grinding into his Naruto. _His. _It just sounded so right; he vaguely wondered when he had become so possessive. Continuing his course of action, as per his Naruto's requests, "D-don't stop, Sasuke! Ngh!" -who was he to deny him anything- he licked down the blonde's chest.

The younger one's hands were woven into Sasuke's hair, gripping as though his life depended on it. All the sensations he was feeling were so overpowering and couldn't contain himself. He was moaning Sasuke's name like a mantra, as the other went down, further and further. Suddenly, the grinding stopped and was almost upset until he felt a mouth around him.

His head dropped backwards and moaned, "Uwah! Sasuke!" The fingers in Sasuke's hair tightened their hold and he winced.

Sasuke pulled back slightly. He licked at the underside of his cock and then switched to the top. Blowing on the slick spot, he felt Naruto shiver and heard him mewl.

"Ah...! Sasuke, ple-PLEAse! Don't t-tease mE!" He begged.

He relented; his cries were turning him on too much. Sasuke took Naruto into his mouth and sucked powerfully while caressing his balls in the one hand he wasn't using to support himself.

"Oh, Sasuke!" Naruto almost fell backwards but the need for completion kept him up. He bucked into the warm mouth that was trying to bring him off. Sasuke growled and leaned back so that he could use his supporting hand and pushed his hips down, deep-throating the blonde on the spot.

The Raven was humming something similar to the Darth Vader; Dun Dun DaDun DunDun DaDun DaDun.

Naruto was writhing on the bed, he had let his partners hair go and was now gripping the sheets and tearing through them. He was so close, so fucking close! His balls constricted and Sasuke felt this as he pulled back. Naruto screamed when he shot his load into Sasuke's waiting mouth, who swallowed it eagerly.

He leaned back to examine his work. Naruto fell back on the bed panting hard, his head was to the side and his eyes were closed, trying to enjoy the few moments of unadulterated bliss. Sasuke waited a good 2 minutes before tugging Naruto back onto his lap. In those two minutes he coated two fingers with some body lotion that was on his nightstand. Naruto was still in a confused, lost state and starred at Sasuke blankly until he felt the older boy's lips on his.

There was feeling from behind him but he ignored it, in place of opening his mouth to Sasuke's searching tongue. When the tongue went in, he felt an uncomfortable pressure pushing into his ass. He opened his eyes quickly and was caught off guard by the extremely aggressive look in Sasuke's eyes.

Naruto bit the other boy's tongue and asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm preparing you."

"Yo-you mean you're gonna-?"

Sasuke didn't answer; instead, he just went back to kissing him. Naruto was starting to become hard again. The finger was moving in and out at a pleasing pace. He felt the finger stop momentarily and that was the only warning before a second finger joined the other. This one was more painful than the last and he felt a whimper escape despite himself.

Sensing his partner's distress, Sasuke searched for those sensitive nerves inside of Naruto. He moved his fingers around inside of him more until—

"UWAH! Ah, Sasuke!"

He stroked that spot while he moved his other finger outward in a scissoring motion. After that he felt that Naruto was wide enough and slowly removed his fingers.

Naruto whined at the loss and opened his eyes to see what Sasuke was doing. He gasped watching Sasuke coat his cock with some sort of lotion. It turned him on just looking at what Sasuke was going to put into him. Sasuke noticed the gaze and smirked.

He guided the blonde's legs around his waist, which Naruto almost immediately did. Sasuke lifted the surprisingly light boy on top of his raging hard on and lowered him slowly on to himself. Groaning as the tightness of the wall clenched and unclenched at the foreign entry, he looked at Naruto to make sure he wasn't killing him.

Naruto's face was scrunched up as he was filled more than he thought was possible. Sasuke went slower and waited for Naruto to get used to it. The strain on Naruto's face slowly faded away and he looked at Sasuke expectantly. Sasuke wasted no time burying himself to the hilt in that delicious heat.

"Ngh! Sasuke--!"

"That's right, say it." Sasuke commanded.

He moved out slowly, feeling a new sensation that sent chills up his spine. Then he surged back in hoping to feel the same thing. His pace was slow and was irking Naruto terribly.

"M-move, Sasuke!"

"Beg for it."

"But—!"

Sasuke pulled out very slowly almost all the way out until Naruto clenched the member from inside of himself.

"W-wait…" He said quietly.

"Yes?"

"Please, Sasuke?"

"Please what?" He pushed in slowly in a reassuring way, telling him that he was on the right track.

"Please, take me?" He looked at Sasuke to see if he accepted.

"What?" As hard as it was for Sasuke, he wanted to hear Naruto say it.

"Please! I want you to fuck me. Just, please. I want it so bad!" He almost yelled, but his voice was roughened with sex and it came out raspy.

"All you had to do was ask." Sasuke said smugly and pushed the rest of the way in before pushing Naruto on to his back and pulling out quickly and shoving back in.

"Yes! Sasuke!" Naruto cried in ecstasy as Sasuke pounded into him. His toes curled as pleasure overcame him. His small screams spurred Sasuke on.

When Sasuke shifted slightly, he moved against Naruto's prostate and caused him to yell out Sasuke's name. He aimed for that spot to hear again. Soon, Naruto was bucking back against him, angling it so that each thrust brushed against that hidden bundle of nerves, making him scream.

"Naruto…Agh! So…Good." Sasuke moaned between his thrusts.

Naruto arched his back as Sasuke became more brutal, his heart was racing and he was breathing harshly. Every forceful movement of Sasuke's cock bringing him closer and closer to completion. Sasuke grabbed his member and started jerking him off. The extra stimulant was a sign that Sasuke was right there with him.

With a powerful finishing shove, Naruto came.

"SASUKE! AH!"

Nothing held Sasuke back now and he slammed into Naruto three more time before he too came, covering the blonde's walls with his seed.

"Naruto—!"

Sasuke collapsed on to Naruto's chest and shifted their bodies so that they were chest to chest, but on their sides. They laid like that for what felt like forever; just, relishing the company they had.

After gaining his bearings, the Raven pulled out and rolled over on to his back. Feeling a motion on the other side of the bed, he thought vaguely that Naruto had probably done the same thing. Again resting for another moment, he turned towards his new lover, to tell him what anyone would say after something like this, only to find that he had fallen asleep.

He smiled affectionately at the little blonde was curled up and sleeping soundlessly with a smile of his own on his face. Sasuke stroked his cheek and gazed at the cute sight he made. He took Naruto around the middle and spooned him against his body; he fit perfectly. Leaving his words unsaid, he too fell into the confining warmth of sleep.

The next day found the two lovers/boyfriends/rivals/best friends at the bridge. Naruto was grinning happily, fully alleviated from his small flu. Having the Kyuubi in him really did help from time to time. Not only with colds but also with other things. Naruto shook that thought away before something else followed it.

Kakashi noted the happier aura around his student with very little surprise. He decided to make the most of it.

"So, how are you feeling today Naruto?"

"Much better, thanks!"

"Must've been _hard_ on Sasuke, taking _care_ of you and all."

Naruto just blinked at his sensei and was about to ask him what he meant when a sound made him turn on his heel.

"(coughcough)!"

_**OWARI!**_

Nomi: It's been a while hasn't it?

Mol: Yeah. What happened?

Nomi: I've been really bust lately, you know with Christmas and New Years? So I haven't been able to really get much done. Anywho, I should be able to get a lot of updates ready here soon. Hurray!

Mol: Yes!

Nomi: Ack. Since I'm the one who wrote the story I never feel the same when I read other stories, so if this is bad, just let me know. I know a lot of you authors out there know what I'm talking about. So, you know, tell me and I'll fix it up. Any glaring grammatical mistakes you see, tell me those too. I want it to be as little confusing as I can make it. Yes, I went off topic with the lemon, but I came back with it in the end, so I hope that's alright.

Mol: It's fine. It's fine. Geez.

Both: Well, Ja! R&R Please!


End file.
